tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Jet Plane (DVD)
Thomas and the Jet Plane is a Scandinavian DVD featuring seven episodes from the tenth series. It was renamed Thomas and the Airplane for the Danish release, Thomas and the Plane for the Finnish release and Thomas and the Jet for the Dutch release. The Dutch release feature three episodes from the ninth series and tenth series. It was released under the name Thomas the Tank Engine 11 - The Airplane for Hungarian audiences with five episodes. The South African release features three episodes. Description Norwegian/Denmark/Finland/Sweden Here you meet Thomas the Tank Engine and all his friends again! This time Thomas must collect some children at the airport, who have been on a school trip. There he meets Jeremy the Jet Plane who loves to fly. Join Thomas on new adventures on the Island of Sodor. South Africa Thomas is sent to collect some children from the airport for the Sodor Summer Picnic. At the airport, Thomas meets Jeremy, a jet plane. When Jeremy spots a storm on the way, he returns to the airport and alerts Thomas. The picnic will be ruined! Episodes Norway # ﻿Thomas and the Jet Plane # A Useful Engine # The Flour that Disappeared # Sticky Thomas # Duncan and the Bell # So Much to See # Thomas and the Shooting Star Denmark # Thomas and the Airplane # A Shaky Experience # Follow the Flour # Sticky Caramel # Duncan Drops a Clanger # Sodor's Sights # Thomas and the Shooting Star Finland # Thomas and the Plane # A Smooth Stream of the Costs # Scandal Flour # Sticky Masquerade # Duncan Drives the Clock # Sodor Places Close By # Thomas and the Shooting Star Sweden # Thomas and the Jet Plane # A Smooth Trip # The Flour Trail # Thomas, Sweet as Caramel # A Bell Clean Miss # All Fine Places # Thomas and the Shooting Star The Netherlands # Thomas and the Jet # A Smooth Ride # On Thin Ice # Thomas and the Statue # Skarloey the Brave # Thomas and the Golden Eagle Hungary # The Airplane # The Bump # Following in the Footsteps of List # Adventure of the Bell # Friendship Help South Africa # Thomas and the Jet Plane # Follow that Flour # A Smooth Ride Trivia * On the Norwegian DVD, A Smooth Ride is renamed "A Useful Engine", Follow that Flour is renamed "The Flour that Disappeared", Sticky Toffee Thomas is renamed "Sticky Thomas", Duncan Drops a Clanger is renamed "Duncan and the Bell", and Seeing the Sights is renamed "So Much to See". Goofs * Michael Angelis is credited in the opening of the Norwegian DVD. * The Norwegian DVD's spine features a photo from the prototype cover. * Thomas' face is photoshopped on the cover. DVD Packs Danish * Danish DVD Boxset (2013) Category:DVDs Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases Category:Hungarian DVD releases Category:South African VHS/DVD releases